Neige nouvelle
by IAmAFence
Summary: Dix ans après son couronnement, Elsa doit partir en guerre pour défendre son royaume et tuer des gens avec sa magie . Anna, désormais mère de famille, doit faire face à l'appauvrissement du royaume et la famine qui décime le peuple . Fanfic sombre, entre le T et le M, ( pour violence ) le rating changera peut-être .
1. Assaut

Yay . Bon voilà, j'ai écrit une fanfic sur ce film mais je n'en suis pas " fan " . Je le déteste pas, mais j'ai été un peu déçue et y a des trucs qui m'on dérangé . Un écrit peu être un peu rapide, je ne l'ai écrit qu'en quelques jours, mais je me suis bien amusé . Je l'ai presque finie au moment où j'écrit ça, les chapitres seront là dans pas longtemps .

Publiée pour le plaisir de partager .

* * *

Je ne possède que quelques personnages et lieux dans l'histoire, le reste appartient à Disney .

* * *

L'armure brillait comme de la glace, encore humide des derniers événements . Garnie de décorations dorée, elle était faite d'un métal solide et léger, lisse comme un miroir . L'enlever était une tâche longue et compliqué qui demandait plus que deux mains . Une domestique s'affairait à détacher soigneusement les lanières qui la retenait, tentant d'ignorer les tâches de sang encore présente sur le métal . Lorsqu'elle fut enlevée et rangée, la reine pris place sur un petit fauteuil, bien qu'inconfortable, il lui suffisait amplement après sa longue journée .

" Je vous ramène de l'eau chaude majesté . " Lança la domestique en quittant la tente royale, posant un dernier regard rempli de tristesse sur sa reine .

Elsa jeta un regard vers son armure sur son portant . Elle observa difficilement le sang qui y restait accroché . Rien ne protégeait ses mains, rien ne le devait, sinon sa présence n'aurait pas d'intérêt . Elle se leva péniblement et pris une paire de gants épais posés sur une table pliante . Elle y cacha ses mains meurtrières avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de s'emmitoufler dans une cape de fourrure .

Fixant le vide, elle se remémora comme souvent tout les événements qui l'avait conduite ici .

Après tout ce qui s'était passé il y a dix ans, elle pensait que la vie ne lui réservait plus que des jours heureux, entourée des gens qu'elle aimait . Elle pouvait enfin passer du temps avec sa sœur, profiter du monde et des gens qu'elle rencontrait . Elle avait célébré avec bonheur le mariage d'Anna et avait eu la chance de vois naître et grandir sa nièce et son neveu, d'adorables jumeaux plein de vie avec lesquels elle adorait jouer . La vie était des plus belles et le royaume prospère . De nombreux échanges commerciaux était fait avec les pays du Sud, qui avait tout d'abord voulu s'excuser du comportement de leur prince Hans . Les pays s'échangeait les ressources que l'autre ne possédait pas et le phénomène s'était rapidement généralisé dans tout le Nord et dans tout le Sud . Mais des pays de l'Ouest, qu'un immense océan séparait du reste du monde était mis à l'écart et s'appauvrissait . Les peuples avait fini par rejeter la faute sur les nouvelles puissances qui restaient fermées au reste du monde . Quelques personnages savant bien parler et du bourrage de crane avait suffit a faire monter la haine et la volonté de forcer les pays a faire échange . L'Ouest avait donc commencé par envahir quelques ports commerciaux du Nord comme du Sud . Peu préparé, les pays avait difficilement fait face à tant de haine et s'étaient laissés submerger . Petit à petit, des ports de plus en plus importants étaient occupés et les échanges devenaient plus rare . Les royaumes étaient moins bien approvisionnés et les ressources se ratifiaient . Avec l'hiver approchant, les pays furent pris de panique et organisèrent rapidement une riposte . Le royaume d'Arendelle avait réussi pendant une année à rester en dehors de ces événements et à ne manquer de rien même si les nouvelles du monde avait fait trembler . Mais un jour, le port s'est vidé, plus aucun bateau ne venait y accoster . L'armée du Sud était venue trouver la reine, au courant de ses pouvoirs, ils étaient venus lui demander son aide pour repousser l'armée de l'Ouest qui se dirigeait droit vers Arendelle . Voulant protéger son royaume et sa famille, Elsa avait accepté . Son premier jour sur le champs de bataille avait été l'un des pires de sa vie . La mort, la violence, le sang et la terreur lui avait valu plusieurs nuits blanches . Elle n'avait tué personne ce jour-là, mais avait vu des gens mourir sous ses yeux . Ses pouvoirs n'avait servi qu'à la défense, et les immenses murs de glaces qu'elle faisait apparaître en une fraction de seconde avait effrayé l'ennemi . Il avait donc été facile de repousser l'assaut et les prouesses de la reine lui avait valu de nombreuses sollicitations pour prendre part au combat . A chaque fois, elle se rendait sur le champs de bataille, tiraillée par la peur et la volonté de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait . Elle partait de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus longtemps, laissant le royaume entre les mains de sa sœur et de Kristoff, qui devaient faire face au manque de vivres et à la souffrance du peuple . Les hivers n'étant déjà pas très cléments dans le nord, il l'était d'autant plus que l'utilisation des pouvoirs d'Elsa faisaient tomber la neige plus souvent et souffler le vent plus fort . A cause de ses pouvoirs, elle quittait petit à petit son statut de reine pour devenir une arme humaine, de plus en plus de sang coulait sur sa glace, elle avait dû s'endurcir pour pouvoir continuer, garder en tête son amour pour sa famille pour ne pas sombrer . Elle ne voulait pas céder à la violence et à la peur, elle faisait son possible pour limiter les pertes humaines mais elle y était de plus en plus contrainte .

La domestique fit de nouveau son entrée dans la tente, une bassine d'eau fumante sous le bras . La reine passa de l'eau sur son visage et sur sa nuque . Elle vit le regard de sa domestique, sa tristesse dans son regard .

" Je vais bien " Lança-t-elle sans conviction .

La servante hocha la tête mais semblait peu convaincue . Peu après, une nouvelle personne arriva, un soldat la pria dans la tente des armes . Elle sorti dans la nuit, pieds nus dans la neige . Elle jeta un regard vers l'horizon . Le camp se trouvait à la limite du royaume voisin, sur la crête de montagne qui avait jusque là protégé Arendelle . De là où elle se trouvait, il était impossible de voir les lumières de la ville, elle était à des kilomètres de chez elle . Elle entra dans la tente des armes, on y rangeait non seulement l'artillerie mais on y prenait aussi les décisions importantes . Elle fut accueillie par le général Koslov, qui menait l'armée d'Arendelle ainsi que d'autres troupes qui étaient venues en aide . Grand et fort, sa présence était calme et rassurante, Elsa était toujours impressionnée par son grand calme et son intelligence .

" Majesté, merci d'être venue . Venez, nous vous attendons . "

Elle était toujours conviée au réunions, malgré le fait qu'elle n'y connaisse pas grand chose en stratégies militaires . Le colonel Merchan était penché sur une carte, militaire du Sud, il était présent avec des troupes pour venir en aide au royaume . Petit homme costaud, il portait fièrement ses médailles et sa moustache et bien qu'il ai toujours été correct, il n'aspirait pas la confiance .

" Majesté ! Seigneur ! N'avez-vous donc pas froid ? S'écria-t-il

- Je n'ai jamais froid . Répondit la reine, impassible . Alors, pourquoi m'avoir convié ?

- Eh bien, voyez-vous, avec la riposte brillamment menée aujourd'hui, nous avons fortement affaibli les troupes qui occupent le port de Strevis . Répondit le général Koslov .

- Nous pensons donc qu'il serait possible de reprendre le port demain matin . Repris le colonel .

- Quoi, vous voudriez attaquer ? Nous étions pourtant, jusque là, uniquement dans la défense ! S'étonna-t-elle

- Justement ma reine, reprit Koslov, c'est ce que l'ennemi pense de nous ! Si nous les attaquons, nous profiterons d'un bon effet de surprise . En plus c'est un port important, cela nous permettrais de frapper un grand coup dans l'Ouest .

- Je ne suis pas convaincue général, cela me paraît dangereux . Nous ne savons même pas ce qui nous y attends .

- Nous aurons besoin de vous ma reine, si vous décidez de ne pas nous suivre, nous en serions fortement handicapée .

- Vous devenez de plus en plus dépendant de moi général, et j'ai peur de ne jamais revoir ma

famille .

- Si nous arrivons à reprendre le port, vous pourrez retourner à Arendelle . Mais pour l'instant les troupes là-bas représentent trop de danger pour notre royaume . Alors, vous suivez-nous ?

- Eh bien, je crois ne pas avoir trop le choix . Partons à l'aube, je veux être rentré chez moi demain soir . "

Anna soupira, les plaintes du peuple devenait de plus en plus fréquente et les problèmes s'accumulait . Tout arrivait ici, dans la salle du conseil, où la princesse entourée de conseiller devait faire face et trouver des solutions .

" Nous avons déjà distribué des vivres il y a trois jours, les réserves se vident à vue d'œil ! Les gens vont devoir apprendre à se rationner parce qu'on ne pourra pas continuer comme ça ! S'écria-t-elle

- Nous le savons princesse, mais le peuple crie famine, il y a des gens qui meurent dans la rue et la neige est de plus en plus épaisse . Répondit un conseiller .

- Je sais bien, mais je ne peut faire apparaître de la nourriture ! On n'a pas vu un seul bateau depuis un mois . Nous devons encore profiter de la mer pour pêcher avant qu'elle ne soit trop gelée, car j'ai bien peur que ma sœur doivent encore user de ses pouvoirs . "

Chaque conseil ne donnait que peu de réponses, chaque jour mettait Anna en face de la dure réalité qu'avait créé la guerre . En plus de devoir gérer le royaume, elle se faisait chaque jour du soucis pour sa sœur aînée . Par une fenêtre, elle aperçu deux enfants qui jouaient dans la neige,en pleine nuit . Elle ouvrit le carreau pour hurler .

" Analia, Georges ! Rentrez vous allez prendre froid !

- On arrive ! " S'écrièrent les jumeaux

Emmitouflés dans d'épaisses couches de vêtements, les enfant entrèrent dans le château, laissant passer quelques flocons . Anna les aida à enlever leurs manteau et à secouer la neige dans leurs cheveux .

" Vous ne devriez pas être couchés à cette heure ? Et où est votre père ?

- Il est parti donner du beurre de renne en ville je crois . Répondit Analia en secouant ses cheveux blonds

- Quoi ? On en avait presque plus ?! Bon sang . Et il n'était pas censé vous surveiller ?

- Si, mais il a dit à Anouchka de s'occuper de nous ! S'écria le petit Georges, sa tignasse rousse dans tous les sens

- Ah ? Et où est-elle maintenant ?

- Elle croit qu'on est couchés. . . marmonna la petite fille

A seulement 4 ans, les deux jumeaux étaient durs à gérer . Ils faisaient sans cesse preuve de beaucoup d'audace et d'intelligence pour échapper à la surveillance de n'importe quel adulte . Analia était une petite fille pleine de vie, incapable de tenir en place et toujours joyeuse . Son frère se faisait plus discret, mais était toujours prêt à suivre sa sœur dans ses aventures . Anna était souvent désolé de voir ses enfants grandir dans un monde en guerre mais restait soulagée que le royaume n'ai pas été attaqué . Elle ne voulait jamais qu'ils sortent du château, la ville autrefois magnifique et prospère était maintenant désolée, des gens erraient dans les rues, certains y mourrait . Beaucoup de maladies se propageaient, l'ouverture des portes du château était limitée . Les enfants définitivement couchés, la princesse attendit de pied ferme le retour de son mari dans le hall d'entrée . Lorsque Kristoff poussa la porte, elle se jeta sur lui .

" Alors ! Il parait que tu distribue du beurre de renne ?!

- Bonjour chérie . Oui, qui t'a dit ça ?

- Ta fille !

- Oh .

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller distribuer du beurre sans rien dire alors qu'on manque de nourriture !

- Je suis passé devant une fenêtre donnant sur la rue cet après-midi, j'ai vu un homme qui marchait dans la neige . Il titubait, il était mal en point, puis il est tombé d'un coup . Je suis sorti pour aller le voir, il était mort ! Les gens meurent sous nos fenêtres Anna !

- Je sais, je sais . . . répondit-elle après un instant, ce n'est pas facile en ce moment, on manque de tout . Je fait tout mon possible pour aider les gens, mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, les stocks se vident et ne se remplierons pas . On doit faire des sacrifices . "

* * *

Ça va ? Pas trop perdu ? Bon que je m'explique .

Quand j'ai vu Frozen, j'ai été déçue, j'ai regardé ce film après avoir vu ce qui en ressortais dans le fandom, et ça avait l'air plutôt chouette . Mais j'ai trouvé ça assez niais, et le sujet pourtant hyper intéressant m'a paru mal exploité . Du coup, cette fanfic assez sombre est une sorte de vengeance ( oui c'est stupide je sais ) mais ça m'a pas mal fait marrer .


	2. Retour

C'est reparti pour un tour .

* * *

Je ne possède que quelques personnages et lieux de l'histoire, le reste appartient à Disney .

* * *

Les premières lueurs du jour se reflétaient sur la surface lisse de la neige . Dans un grand silence, les troupes se creusaient un chemin à travers la forêt qui bordait la ville . Petit à petit, tout le côté est fut encerclé . Elsa restait impassible, elle faisait tout son possible pour rester le plus calme possible . Dans un petit groupe de cavaliers, elle devait mener l'assaut avec le général . Ils entrèrent dans la ville endormie, elle mis pieds à terre et retira ses gants . Il y avait tentes autour du port, en un bref instant, elle transforma la toile en une prison de glace . Elle fit un signe de tête au général, un cavalier souffla dans une trompe, sonnant le début de l'assaut . Un brouhaha envahit la ville, entre les soldat qui se réveillaient et les troupes qui chargeaient, un affrontement se préparait . Des soldat de l'Ouest sortirent des maisons, armes en main . Un mur de glace s'éleva en face d'eux, le petit groupe se pressa dans une autre rue . Petit à petit, des hommes s'échappaient des bâtiments, repoussés par des structures de glaces jaillissant de la neige . Les alliés déboulèrent dans les rues, les épées s'entrechoquèrent, les cris résonnèrent, le sang se déversait sur le sol . Le général transperçait les ennemis de sa lame du haut de son cheval . Une flèche transperça l'épaule de l'animal qui se cabra, faisant tomber son cavalier . Un homme s'apprêta à planter son épée dans le général à terre quand il fut pourfendu par un pic de glace . La reine aida Koslov à se relever tout en faisant apparaître des pics autour d'elle . Sa magie devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et violente, la glace transperçait les corps aussi facilement que si il avait été en beurre, les corps s'accumulaient à ses pieds . Sa respiration s'accélérait, plus elle tuait, plus elle paniquait et sa magie en devenait plus meurtrière . Prise dans ce cercle vicieux, elle voulait partir en courant, s'enfuir loin de tout cette violence . Elle essaya de se rappeler le visage de sa sœur, des enfants, elle essaya de se concentrer, de se calmer . Soudainement, une douleur la traversa . Elle attrapa son bras gauche, une flèche l'avait transpercé à la jonction de son armure. Prise d'une panique encore plus grande, une muraille de pointes glacées s'éleva autour d'elle . Elsa fixait son bras, du sang s'écoulait sur le métal, encore . Elle n'avait encore jamais été blessée, elle était terrorisée .Elle ne prêtait plus attention à la bataille qui faisait rage, une voix la sortie de sa torpeur .

" Majesté ! Majesté vous allez bien ?! " Le général Koslov se frayait un chemin à travers les pointes, suivi de quelques soldats . Il atteignît la reine, à genoux, tenant son bras ensanglanté .

" Mon dieu ! Vous êtes blessée ! "

La ville avait retrouvé son calme, la bataille était finie . Des cadavres et des restes du combat jonchaient le sol . Avec tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu et la pression qui retombait soudainement, Elsa tomba en arrière, les pics retombant avec elle, évanouie dans la neige .

Avec peine, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda un peu autour d'elle . Elle vit sa domestique assise sur une chaise en train de la regarder .

" Ho madame ! Vous revenez à vous ?! "

La petite femme sauta de son fauteuil et se pressa hors de la tente royale . La reine s'assit sur son lit, elle regarde son bras . Elle cru un instant y voir la flèche mais il n'y a qu'un épais bandage . Elle soupire, un homme entre dans sa tente . C' est le médecin, avec son tablier couvert de sang, on dirait un boucher .

" Comment vous sentez-vous majesté ?

- Ça va . J'ai mal à la tête .

- C'est normal, vous avec perdu beaucoup de sang . Vous êtes resté plus de 30 min à vous vider .

- Vraiment ? Ça avait l'air plus rapide . "

Le général entra à son tour . Il lança un sourire rassurant à la reine .

" Heureux de vous voir réveillée . Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiété .

- Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas aidé comme je le devais .

- Vous en avez déjà fait bien assez .

- Et la bataille ?

- Nous avons repris la ville ma reine ! Vous serez dès ce soir à Arendelle !

- Attendez ! S'écria le médecin, dans l'état où elle est, elle ne peut pas monter à cheval, il lui faut du repos !

- Non ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Général, vous me l'avez promis !

- Je sais ma reine . Nous allons essayer de trouver un traîneau en ville . On vous ramènera . "

Une main passa dans les cheveux d'Analia . Elle se retourna et vit sa mère, qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées . La petite fille qui était en train de dessiner, assise à l'immense table de la salle à manger, fronça les sourcils .

" Ça va maman ?

- Je vais bien chérie, répondit-elle s'asseyant à son tour, je suis juste, inquiète .

- pourquoi tu est inquiète ?

- Pour tout . Pour le royaume, pour ta tante, pour toi .

- Elle revient quand tante Elsa ?

- Je ne sais pas . C'est ça qui m'inquiète .

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sera là très bientôt .

- Comment tu le sait ?

- Je le sait, c'est tout .

- Ah ? Et où est ton frère ?

- Il pêche avec papa . Pour nourrir les gens il a dit .

- Je vois .

Le soir tombait sur Arendelle, alors qu'Anna essayait de convaincre ses enfants de prendre un bain, un domestique, haletant lui fit part de l'arrivée de la reine au château . La princesse se pressa jusque dehors pour accueillir sa sœur, elle vit arriver un traîneau dans la cour, accompagné de deux cavaliers . Assise au fond du siège, Elsa avait la tête basse . Un des hommes mit pied à terre et aida la reine à descendre . Elle posa son regard sur sa petite sœur, les yeux brillants, comme remplis de larmes . Son bras blessé en écharpe, elle avança vers elle, elles se dévisagèrent puis se prirent dans les bras, émues .

Plongée dans un bain moussant, Elsa tentait de faire le récit de ses batailles à Anna, qui l'écoutait attentivement, à la fois admirative et dégoûtée .

" Notre monde est devenu fou Anna, les gens s'entre-tuent pour de simples échanges commerciaux, mon peuple meurt de fin et moi je deviens une arme . On ne peut pas dire qu'on connaît la peur avant de se retrouver sur un champs de bataille . Quand ils m'ont demandé mon aide, je pensait que c'était pour faire des murs de glace, faire tomber la neige ou geler un lac .Mais j'ai tué des gens ! J'ai vu leurs corps s'empaler sur ce que j'avais fait, des gens que je connaissais se sont fait décapiter sous mes yeux ! Et aujourd'hui j'ai vu une flèche se planter dans mon bras et je suis restée là à me vider de mon sang pendant que les soldats s'égorgeaient . . .

- N'y retourne pas .

- Quoi ?

- N'y retourne pas Elsa, c'est trop dangereux . Et on a besoin de toi ici ! Tu n'est pas faite pour les champs de bataille ! Tu dois gouverner ton royaume, il est en péril !

- Anna . . . je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, mais je serais inutile ici à regarder mon peuple mourir, je peut aider à gagner cette guerre, et tu le sait !

- J'ai trop peur Elsa . J'ai peur pour toi, de ne pas être à la hauteur ! Si tu meurt, qu'est-ce que je ferais ?!

- Je comprends, mais je dois défendre mon royaume, pas me cacher dans un château !

- Fait-moi plaisir . Ne meurt pas .

- Je ferait mon mieux, c'est promis . "


	3. Décisions

Je ne possède que quelques personnages et lieux de l'histoire, le reste appartient à Disney

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Elsa marchait sur la glace épaisse qui recouvrait l'océan, sa sœur à ses côtés, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol lisse et bleuté dont elle était responsable de la présence, aucune glace naturelle n'aurait put prendre ici . Anna ne cessait de s'inquiéter, encore plus depuis le retour de son aînée . Elle la voyait changée, ses yeux étaient triste et ses sourires rares . Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer sur un champs de bataille, massacrant sans hésitation des centaines de personnes . Elle espérait au plus profond de son âme qu'elle n'y retournerait pas, qu'elle resterait à Arendelle et que la vie redeviendrais de nouveau paisible comme elle l'avait été . Mais il était dur de croire que les choses pourrait redevenir comme elles l'étaient, trop de choses était arrivées pour que ça ne laisse pas de marque .

" Je suis désolé pour tout ça . Lança Elsa

- De quoi ? La glace ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut encore faire des trous dedans pour pêcher .

- Oui ça, et tout ce que j'ai fait . Tu as dû t'inquiéter pour moi .

- Je me fait toujours du soucis pour toi .

- Tu sait que je vais y retourner n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais oui . J'essaye de ne pas y penser . "

Dans la salle du conseil, des centaines de cartes étaient posées sur la grande table, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés dessus et écoutait religieusement les paroles des deux sœurs .

" Maintenant que le port de Strevis est libre, les échanges vont pouvoir être de nouveau possible, la glace risque de limiter l'accès des bateaux mais ce sera déjà énorme . Commença Anna

- Les troupes de l'Ouest possédaient beaucoup de ressources, on peut négocier une répartition des vivres avec nos voisins, ils nous doivent leur libération .

- Si on s'allie avec eux, ça nous aidera énormément . "

Un homme fit interruption dans la salle .

" Majesté, le général Koslov et le colonel Merchan demandent à vous voir ."

Dans un petit salon sombre où brûlait un feu léger, les deux militaires avaient l'air grave .

" Princesse Anna, nous ne vous avons pas conviée . Lança le colonel en se levant d'un canapé

- Et je suis quand même venue . De toute façon je sait ce que vous allez lui demander .

- Anna, tu devrais nous laisser . Marmonna Elsa

- Je veux te soutenir grande sœur, ne me chasse pas .

- Eh bien puisque la princesse veut entendre parler de stratégies militaires, qu'elle reste !

- Merci général . "

Koslov déroula une carte sur un petit bureau,elle représentait tout l'ensemble des pays du Nord .

" Voyez-vous majesté, avec la prise du port de Strevis, une grande partie de la côte Est est désormais libre, les autres royaume ont également su comment se défendre . Mais la côté Ouest, du côté de l'ennemi, est encore occupée . Les pays du Nord sont en train d'organiser une large campagne de défense . Évidemment, le royaume d' Arendelle est convié à l'évènement . Cela permettrais de sortir le Nord de son isolement .

- Il nous faudrait donc traverser tout le pays .

- Quoi ?! Elsa non ! Je croyais que vous n'étiez censé que protéger Arendelle !

- C'est ce que nous faisons princesse, mais la santé du royaume dépend de celle du Nord tout entier . Si nous voulons retrouver une économie stable, nous devons chasser les peuples de l'Ouest . Pour l'instant tout est bloqué !

- Je dois y aller Anna, je peut aider .

- Ils se servent de toi ! Hier tu prenais une flèche dans le bras, demain qu'est-ce que ce seras ?! Vont-ils me ramener ton cadavre jeté sur le dos d'un cheval ?! "

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Anna quitta furieusement la pièce, prenant soin de claquer la porte et de bousculer un domestique .

" Majesté, nous ne pouvons vous forcer à participer à la bataille, mais nous aurons besoin de vous là-bas .

- Je sais général, laissez-moi aller lui parler . "

Ils quittèrent la pièce, le colonel Merchan regarda le domestique qui ramassais un service à thé qui était tombé après qu'Anna l'ai bousculer .

" C'est une belle pièce, heureusement qu'elle n'est pas cassée . "

L'homme ne répondit pas, il releva à peine la peine . Il paraissait mal à l'aise . Le colonel s'avança un peu, il essaya de voir le visage de l'employé mais celui-ci essayait le plus possible de fuir son regard . Perplexe, Merchan quitta l'homme, quelques doutes en tête .

" Tante Elsa ! Tante Elsa ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! "

Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur leur tante qui essayait de trouver un peu de tranquillité dans la bibliothèque après une discussion houleuse avec sa sœur . Anna avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle refusait de laisser la laisser retourner sur un quelconque champs de bataille .

" C'est un bois de renne, il est magnifique .

- On l'as trouvé dans un placard, il était sous plein de poussière ! S'écria la petite Analia

- On voudrais te le donner, pour te porter chance . Répliqua Georges

- Me porter chance ?

- Parce que tu vas aller à la guerre, maman criait beaucoup tout à l'heure à cause de ça .

- Ho . . . je vois . Elsa était gênée . Mais il est trop grand pour que je l'emmène avec moi, il faudrait en couper un petit morceau .

- Le couper ? On pourrait le peindre aussi ! S'émerveillait la petite fille

L'enfant sortie de la pièce en courant, le bois sous le bras se cognant à chaque coin de meuble, et laissant sa tante seule avec son frère .

- Tu vas aller à la guerre tante Elsa ?

- J'y suis obligé .

- Et tu reviendras vite ?

- J'espère le plus vite possible . "

Alors que le colonel Merchan était occupé à l'écriture d'une lettre, il entendit des cris venant de l'extérieur . Il ouvrit une fenêtre et vit un petit attroupement à côté d'un buisson mais impossible de voir ce qu'ils regardaient . Il pris son manteau et sortit, il poussa quelques personne à l'air horrifié et fit le constat du désastre . Posé sur une neige ensanglantée, un cadavre à moitié nu gisait là, un couteau plantée dans sa gorge .

" Je le connaissais, il travaillait avec moi à la cuisine ! " Sanglota une femme derrière lui .

Le colonel souffla, la colère grandissait en lui . Sans perdre un instant, il retourna dans le château et demanda à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait où se trouvait la reine . Il entra dans la bibliothèque dans un grand fracas et lança très solennellement :

" Majesté, j'ai de fortes raisons de croire qu'on espion se trouve parmi nous . "


	4. Espion

Ça va toujours ? Oui ? Alors on est repartis .

* * *

Je ne possèdes que quelques personnages et lieux de l'histoire, le reste appartient à Disney

* * *

Le cadavre avait été déposé sur le sol d'un hangar vide et fermé . Posé sur le sol en pierre froid . L'ambiance était pesante, personne ne savait trop quoi faire de la situation . Le colonel faisait les cent pas, soufflant de rage, atterré, Koslov fixait le mort . Accompagnée d'un conseiller, Elsa jetait avec peine de brefs coup d'œil sur la gorge transpercé .

" Un espion, un sale espion qui se balade dans le château ! Pesta Merchan

- Vous en prie colonel, la situation est mal choisie pour s'énerver ! Répliqua le général . Le tout est de savoir si tout cela est vrai et ce que nous devons faire .

- Mais il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir ! S'écria le petit homme . La preuve est là, gisant sous vos yeux ! Le pire c'est que je l'ai vu ce sale rat ! Il a tué un pauvre homme dans le seul but de nous berner !

- Que suggérez vous Merchan ? On vous écoute .

- Il faut le coincer ! Le ligoter et le pendre en place publique !

- Pas de pendaisons dans mon royaume colonel ! S'énerva la reine

- Ces pratiques sont peut-être courantes au Sud mais les coutumes du Nord sont différentes, ne vous emportez pas .

- Le Nord ! Ah ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des fillettes !

- Il suffit ! S'énerva-t-elle de nouveau . Nous devrions tout d'abord retrouver le soit disant espion, nous jugerons de sa culpabilité nous-même . "

Toutes les portes du château furent fermés et gardées par deux soldat . Dans toute la cour, Merchan et quelques de ses hommes passaient au peigne fin chaque couloir et chaque pièce afin de retrouver le suspect . Les domestiques furent obligé de rester cloîtrés dans le grand hall en attendant la fin des recherches . Le colonel beuglait des insultes dans tous les coins, en guise de réponse, il entendit le bruit d'une course dans un couloir . Il s'élança et revit enfin le prétendu espion . Alors que les archers essayaient en vain de toucher le fuyard, il entra dans une pièce, suivi de près par les soldats . L'homme renversa une armoire sur leur trajectoire et se jeta sur une fenêtre . Il sauta sans hésiter du haut du bâtiment pour atterrir dans la neige une dizaine de mètre plus bas .

" Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! " Beugla le petit homme .

L'archer se concentra, il pointa sa cible qui courait dans le froid . Il tira, la flèche se planta dans la cuisse, faisant jaillir le sang de la victime et un hurlement . Le colonel sauta de joie, trépignant de savoir qu'une exécution pourrait avoir lieu, et même avant cela, un interrogatoire .

" C'est abominable, pesta Anna, un espion, en plus un assassin, qui se balade dans le château ! Qui peut savoir ce qu'il aurait fait si on l'avait laissé agir . Et mes enfants qui sont souvent sans surveillance . . . "

Cloîtrée dans un grand salon avec ses enfants, la princesse essayait de garder son calme . Elle ressentait une certaine colère envers cet espion . L'idée qu'un danger ai pu pénétrer le royaume lui faisait peur . Elsa n'était pas non plus rassurée, elle espérait que l'homme serait simplement enfermé, mais avec la soif de sang du colonel, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre . Elle savait que cet homme était violent et colérique, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se déchaîne au sein de son foyer .

Une agitation soudaine se fit entendre du plafond, il se passais des choses à l'étage au dessus .

" Tu crois qu'ils l'ont eu ? " Marmonna la jeune sœur .

Dans une des cellules de la prison d' Arendelle, le suspect avait été attaché par les mains, sa tête retombait en avant . On lui avait retiré la flèche de sa cuisse, il n'y avait qu'un bandage grossier ensanglanté . Déjà présent, Merchan avait remonté les manches de sa chemise et avait les poings fermés et rouges . Koslov regardait son acolyte les mains dans les poches et l'air songeur . La reine arriva dans la cellule accompagnée d'un conseiller . Le détenu relava la tête, son visage était boursouflé et rouge, des bleus couvrait son visage .

" Que lui avait-vous fait ! S'énerva la reine .

- Tout ce que ce sale chien méritait ! Beugla le petit homme énervé .

Elle lui jeta un regard noir .

- Nous essayons de le faire parler ma reine . Répondit calmement le général

- Et vous a-t-il parlé ?

- Non ma reine .

- C'est parce qu'on est trop gentil ! Pesta Merchan

- Comment ça ?

- Je connais d'autres moyens de lui faire cracher les infos majesté ! Rien de plus simple, il suffit de trouver le meilleur moyen de le faire souffrir !

- Quoi ? Vous parlez de torture ?!

- Évidemment ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un professionnel !

- Pas dans mon royaume colonel !

- Ma reine, commença le conseiller, nous devrions y réfléchir, les espions sont formés pour rester discret et se taire quand ils sont attrapé . Il faut faire plus que ça si nous voulons savoir quelque chose .

- Je ne soutiendrais pas ce genre de comportements .

- Ce n'est rien, vous n'aurez qu'à aller vous cacher dans votre tour d'ivoire et vous boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les hurlements . . . "

L'homme attaché venait de cracher ces mots ainsi que du sang . Il jetait un regard hypocrite et insolent sur son interlocutrice . Elsa n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Koslov lui envoyait son poing dans la figure .

" Au moins on est sûr qu'il parle notre langue "

Georges était fier, il descendais en direction de la remise, son énorme bois de renne à la main..L'objet venait d'être peint, de toutes les couleurs . Avec leur nourrice Anouchka, les jumeaux avaient appliqué sur le bois, toute la peinture qu'ils possédaient . Maintenant Georges se rendait à la remise, espérant trouver de quoi couper un morceau de l'œuvre afin de porter bonheur à leur tante . Il faisait nuit, et trop impatient, les enfants ne voulaient pas attendre le lendemain pour terminer leur travail . Analia s'était donc chargé de simuler une gastro pendant que son frère s'éclipsait discrètement de la chambre .

Au détour d'un couloir, le garçon tomba malencontreusement sur un adulte . Il l'avait déjà vu, ce petit homme costaud, il avait toujours l'air en colère . Il l'avait vu parler de choses très compliqués avec sa tante . Avec sa grosse moustache grise, il était effrayant .

" Tiens, tu devrais pas être couché toi ? "

Pris en flagrant délit, Georges serra son bois contre lui, n'osant pas répondre . Il vit que l'homme se frottait les mains avec un chiffon blanc, un chiffon blanc couvert de traces rouges . Naïf, le blondinet cru tout d'abord à de la peinture, mais il vit les mains couvertes de plaies et de cicatrices, les veines des bras gonflés et sa chemise trempée de sueur et tâchée de sang . Prenant peur, le garçon pris la fuite dans les couloirs et fila dans sa chambre .

Au petit matin, le général convia la reine à la prison . Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, elle préféra s'y rendre seule . Koslov l'attendait, il l'avait l'air grave et préoccupé .

" Merchan est venu me faire son rapport hier soir . Il à travaillé l'homme pendant des heures mais n'a réussi à lui faire dire qu'une chose, il est bien envoyé par l'Ouest .

- C'est donc un espion ?

- C'est très certain . Le problème est que nous ne savons pas qui l'a envoyé, cela pourrai bien être les troupes qui étaient postées à Strevis comme ceux de la côte ouest .

- Que devons nous faire alors ?

- Le relâcher serait du suicide, le garder ferait de lui une nouvelle bouche à nourrir .

- Et le peuple n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'un espion ennemi est logé et nourri alors qu'ils meurent de faim .

- Certes .

- Faut-il donc que nous l'exécutions ?

- C'est le meilleur des choix . "

Elle passa rapidement devant la cellule de l'espion, toujours suspendu par les mains, son visage était déformé, sur ses côtes on pouvait voir des traces d'un marquage au fer rouge . Ses avant-bras étaient couverts de sang, il lui manquait deux doigts, les autres étaient brisés . Le colonel lui avait également arraché les ongles et quelques dents . L'homme n'était plus qu'un tas de charpie et Elsa tenta de ne pas trop attarder ses yeux sur le corps mutilé .

Une exécution était dure à concevoir pour la reine . Elle demanda conseil à des conseillers, des militaires et même des domestique mais n'arrivait jamais à prendre de décision . Elle avait du mal à l'accepter mais elle préféra confier l'affaire à la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir . Elle frappa donc à la porte du colonel . Elle lui demanda de décider d'une sentence, de faire ce qui devait être fait sans spectacle ni souffrances . Malgré son envie de faire payer le prix fort à cet espion, le colonel accepta la requête et décida d'une mise à mort .

" Le condamné sera amené, pieds et mains liés, sur les rives de la mer gelée . Un trou sera creusé dans la glace, l'homme sera jeté dans l'eau . Il mourra de l'hypothermie avant que la noyade ai eu raison de lui . "

Georges se leva de son lit, un cauchemar venait de le réveiller . Il allait sortir pour trouver de la compagnie chez sa sœur quand il aperçu une faible lueur depuis sa fenêtre . Il s'approcha de la vitre, regarda le paysage blanc, la lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur la neige . Il scruta la mer gelée, vit une lumière, quelques formes qui s'agitait autour . Il se rappela un bref instant d'avoir vu sa tante le soir, cachée dans sa cape, sortir entourée de deux soldats . La lumière bougea, elle revint vers la terre, suivie des formes obscures . L'enfant retourna dans son lit, le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas regarder et qu'il devait oublier .


	5. Démentellement

Au moment où je publie cette chose, le chapitre 6 à besoin de retouches et le 7, qui sera plus un épilogue est en cours d'écriture . Et oui ! On arrive vers la fin !

Bon, lisez ce chapitre, il est super court mais il fait partie à part entière de l'histoire, et lire c'est bon pour la santé .

* * *

Je ne possède que quelques personnages et lieux de l'histoire, le reste appartient à Disney .

* * *

En regardant bien, rien ne faisait plus faux que le sourire de Koslov . Le visage creux et marqué, les yeux fatigué, un sourire semblait ne pas coller avec ce que le personnage renvoyait . Il empestait l'alcool ce soir-là, il titubait lamentablement dans les couloirs, manquant de tomber tous les dix mètres . Plus vraiment là, quelque part dans une partie de son cerveau flou, sombre et dramatique . C'est Kristoff qui le rattrapa alors qu'il allait s'écrouler sur un vase de valeur . C'est certainement la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait alors qu'il allait se coucher .

" Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive général ? "

Un faible gémissement en guise de réponse, le blond se décida à l'aider à regagner sa chambre .

" Heureusement que c'est pas la reine qui vous trouvé, elle vous aurait jeté dehors . "

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit, l'homme gémissait de nouveau .

" Putain de glace " Jura-t-il

Kristoff se retourna, il se dit qu'il devait partir avant que le militaire ne commence à délirer sérieusement et qu'Anna allait le tuer vu qu'il sentait l'alcool à son tour .

" La glace ! C'est ça qui l'a tué !

- Qui ça ? répondit le blond, soudainement intéressé

- L'homme ! Attaché ! Ils l'ont jeté . . .

- Qui l'a jeté ?

- La reine ! Et cette ordure de Merchan ! Il se redressa brusquement . Il est dangereux cet homme, il aime la violence ! Il est là pour ça . Voir le sang jaillir . . . il adore ça . Il rit sur le champs de bataille ! Je le hais ! Dieu que je le hais !

- Calmez vous général, vous allez réveiller tout le monde !

- En plus la reine l'écoute ! Il lui dit de jeter l'espion sous la glace, elle le fait !

- L'espion ?

- C'est une meurtrière monsieur ! Elle a tué autant de gens que moi ! Elle les tues par centaine, j'ai peur monsieur . . . si peur . "

Roulé en boule sur son lit, Koslov se mit à sangloter, face à ce déplorant spectacle, Kristoff préféra quitter la pièce . Il restait perplexe quant à l'histoire de l'espion, Elsa était restée vague quand Anna lui avait posé la question, elle avait simplement évoqué le fait que le problème était " réglé " . Ce dont il était sûr, c'était d'avoir vu la peur dans les yeux du militaire, il semblait terrifié par quelque chose, peut-être n'était-il pas si courageux qu'ont le prétendait .

Le morceau de bois de renne de toutes les couleurs portait un petit ruban bleu . Les jumeaux était fiers de remettre l'objet à leur tante .

" Pour que tu gagne la guerre ! Avait lancé la petite Analia, le visage encore couvert de confiture .

- Et le ruban, c'est maman qui l'a mis . Désigna Georges

- Merci les enfants . Je le prendrais avec moi demain .

- Je peux venir avec toi tante Elsa ? Répliqua la petite blonde

- Non Analia, tu n'aimerais pas la guerre, croit-moi .

- Mais toi non plus tu n'aimes pas la guerre . . . " marmonna le rouquin

La reine ne su que répondre, évidemment qu'elle n'aimait pas la guerre, elle la détestait . Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix . Elle se forçait à y aller, à accomplir des horreurs, au nom de quoi ? Pour sa famille, son royaume, elle devenait ce qu'elle détestait, simplement à cause de ses pouvoirs, sans cesse exploités pour faire du mal, comme si sa personne n'avait pas d'importance, pas de sentiments pas d'émotions, juste de l'action . Au final elle n'était plus humaine, elle était une arme . Il est impossible de reculer, elle est devenue une meurtrière et elle ne pourra pas le changer, la mort restera gravée en elle, elle peut regarder mourir quelqu'un sans ressentir, elle peut condamner à mort quelqu'un et le voir ne noyer sous la glace qu'elle à fait, indirectement, elle à encore tué . Ceux qui n'ont pas tué ne peuvent comprendre, que l'on a le pouvoir de mettre fin à une vie si on le décide, il n'y a pas d'action divine ou de fatalité, seulement le choix des hommes . Dans quelques jours elle y sera de nouveau, sur le champs des absurdités meurtrières, les hommes qui pensent qu'il doivent donner leur vie pour une cause floue s'entre-tuant . Elle va devoir encore regarder mourir les gens sous sa main, devenant à chaque fois un peu moins humaine . Elle marchera en tant qu'arme, se postant face à l'ennemi pour faire couler le sang . Non elle n'aime pas la guerre, mais aujourd'hui elle en est prisonnière . Jamais elle ne pourra se libérer .

" Je ne sait même pas si je te reverrait . " Répondit la reine à son neveu .

Le départ était imminent . Elsa jeta un coup d'œil sur le château puis sur sa sœur, triste et solennel, elle aurait tant voulu la voir renoncer . Les jumeaux se tenait un peu plus loin, accrochés à leur père, Analia pleurait bruyamment . Georges avait pour une fois les cheveux à peut près coiffés, il se tenait droit, les yeux trempés de larmes, ils retenait ses sanglots . La reine ne voulait pas d'un tel départ, elle aurait voulu partir de nuit discrètement, ne pas avoir à subir la tristesse du royaume tout entier . Les conseillers l'ont convaincue d'offrir au peuple un dernier adieu, comme si sa perte était certaine . Évidement elle savait que c'était possible, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser . Anna lui saisit le bras .

" Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Elsa ?

- Attends moi . "

Elle monta à cheval, essayait de ne pas entendre les pleurs de sa sœur, et s'éloigna du château . Dans la grande rue, entourée de Koslov et Merchan, elle regarda son peuple aligné, silencieux . Les pleurs étaient étouffés, les mots murmurés . Malgré le froid, chacun restait à sa place, regardait la totalité du cortège militaire quitter la ville et s'enfoncer loin dans les montagnes, en direction de l'Ouest . Comment savoir qui allait mourir là-bas en regardant les visages, les soldats, les archers, le général ou la reine, qui sera encore là pour Arendelle ?


	6. Bouleversement

Ha en fait c'est plus long que je ne l'avait prévu, y aura peut-être 8 chapitres, ou moins, je sais pas trop et je verrais bien . En tout cas on se rapproche du dénouement, ça c'est sûr .

* * *

Je ne possède que quelques personnages et lieux de l'histoire, le reste appartient à Disney

* * *

Avec le départ de la reine, l'hiver était devenu plus clément, le port avait dégelé, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on accueillait à bras ouvert des bateaux de marchandise . Le trafic était certes très réduit, mais la simple idée que les échanges reprenaient avait redonné de l'espoir à la population . Aucune nouvelle de ce qui ce passait au front ouest n'atteignait Arendelle, on essayait de ne pas y penser . La guerre était presque oubliée dans le royaume, on essayait de reprendre une vie normale, mais une personne ne pouvait oublier, Anna pensait à sa sœur chaque jour, à chaque fois craignant le pire, tentant de se rassurer mais toujours inquiète . Elle observait le déchargement des marchandises pour essayer vainement de se changer les idées . Ses nuits étaient mouvementées, d'autant plus que cela faisait une semaine que sa fille était clouée au lit . Alors qu'elle marchait sur la mer encore gelée, la glace fondant s'était fissurée et l'enfant avait peiné à remonter des eaux glaciales . Depuis elle était malade, fiévreuse et semblait ne jamais aller mieux .

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans toutes ces caisses maman ? S'interrogea le petit Georges, serrant la main de sa mère

- De la nourriture, des trucs pour vivre .

- Est-ce qu'il y a des médicaments pour Analia ?

- Peut-être, je l'espère . . . "

Anna était de plus en plus faible alors que son royaume était en pleine renaissance, elle mangeait peu, ne souriait plus et inquiétait grandement Kristoff . Elle n'avait plus goût à rien, sa fille malade, sa sœur à la guerre, ça la détruisait . Le petit roux était le seul à encore être capable de lui arracher quelques mots et la faire sortir . L'enfant avait toujours une vision positive, voir naïve, des choses mais arrivait malgré tout à rassurer un peu sa mère . Tout les jours il allait au chevet de sa sœur, lui tenir compagnie et lui faire part de ce qu'il se passait au château . Analia avait très peu de force, mais gardait toujours le sourire, elle disait toujours qu'elle irai bien demain . Les médecins était très sceptiques sur son avenir, elle se battait mais était trop faible, elle avait trop de fièvre et le royaume trop peu de médicaments, devenus denrées rares avec la guerre . Dans les rues d'Arendelle, on n'évoquait pas la reine, on pensait même des fois que la guerre était finie . Tous les habitants semblaient avoir renoncé à elle le jour de son départ, des fois, le couronnement de la princesse Anna était évoqué . Pour la princesse, c'était inconcevable, Elsa était la seule reine et de toute façon elle n'avait pas la force d'assumer un tel poste .

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, on avait bien d'autres préoccupations .

Le Nord avait avancé fièrement, reprenant un à un les ports de l'ouest pris par l'ennemi . La campagne était dure, Elsa déchaînant ses pouvoirs, les tempêtes de neiges étaient quotidienne et beaucoup d'hommes mourraient de froid . Ils avaient rejoint d'autres troupes, organisaient leurs assaut et ressortaient victorieux de chaque bataille . La reine sentait qu'elle se perdait, elle tuait de plus en plus souvent, elle éprouvait de moins en moins de peur, de pitié ou n'importe quel autre sentiment . Chaque port conquis était une défaite pour elle, à chaque fois cela impliquait plus de mort, de violence et de sang . Son armure ne brillait plus, les tâches de sang y étaient indélébiles, il n'y avait plus d'éclat . La campagne se déroulait bien aux yeux de Merchan et Koslov, Elsa voyait enfin la vraie nature de ces hommes, le colonel prenait plaisir à tuer, il s'émerveillait du sang qui jaillissait et des tripes qui se déversaient sur la neige . Koslov n'est qu'un trouillard, il sait se faire passer pour un homme courageux et fier mais ne sait pas assurer ce rôle, il boit pour oublier qu'il à tué et qu'il va encore tuer . Il sait mener des hommes, mais préfère se cacher derrière eux .

Les batailles étaient plus violente, sûrement se sentant menacé, l'ennemi apprenait à se défendre, à jeter de l'huile bouillante qui brûle la peau et la chair, à mettre le feu aux bâtiments, à mener des attaques nocturnes sur les camps et torturer les prisonniers . Elsa ne pensait plus à Arendelle ou à sa famille, elle ne voyait qu'elle, qui était en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle devenait une arme, c'est tout ce qu'on à toujours voulu d'elle .

Il n'y avait plus qu'un port à prendre, le plus gros de tous les pays du Nord . Toutes les troupes restantes s'étaient rassemblées non loin de la ville, cachés dans la forêt, on attendait le bon moment . Dans la tente des armes, les chefs, les généraux et autres personnages hauts placés tentaient d'établir une stratégie malgré le peu d'infos que l'on possédait sur la situation au port . On se basait sur des rumeurs, des hypothèses ou sur une simple logique, mais personne ne pouvait vraiment dire ce qui les attendait . Elsa écoutait ces hommes couverts de médailles parler de stratégies, elle ne sentait pas à sa place au milieu des ces uniformes . Les discussions n'étaient qu'un vague tumultes de paroles incompréhensibles, mais elle saisit quelques mots parlant d'un certains roi de l'Ouest . Depuis qu'elle avait commencé le combat, elle n'avait jamais vu de roi ou de reine, quelque fois des représentant ou des bras droits, mais aucun souverain ne participait au combat . A croire qu'un champs de bataille n'est pas une place pour une reine . Apparemment, ce roi de l'Ouest était redouté, sa présence n'avait été entendue que dans des rumeurs mais l'inquiétude se sentais déjà dans les regards . Elle entendit également parler de quelque chose de magique, elle ne savait pas quoi . Elle préférait ne pas se faire remarquer, elle resta dans son coin . Elle avait trop peur qu'ils décident une stratégie en fonction d'elle, qu'on fondent tout les espoirs sur sa magie et qu'on la rende un peu plus meurtrière . Le seul fait qu'elle soit une femme la rendait remarquable alors elle parlait avec peu de monde pour ne pas se faire connaître . L'assaut fut décidé, dans deux jours, le temps de préparer toutes les armes et tous les hommes, d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur l'ennemi et de se préparer mentalement .

" Regarde maman, il y a un autre bateau qui arrive ! "

Un grand navire fit son entrée au port d'Arendelle, on l'accueilli à bras ouverts . Georges était stupéfait par la grandeur du bateau, Anna était plus perplexe, quelque chose était étrange . Il n'y avait que quelques hommes à bord, il restait posté sur le pont, le visage dur et un regard noir . Le navire fut amarré, une passerelle fut installé . Un des hommes s'avança sur la proue, il brandit sauvagement une épée et hurla vengeance au royaume de l'Ouest .

Une vague d'homme en armure bondirent sur le pont, arme en main et hurlant . Les premiers civils furent éventrés en quelques secondes . Prise d'une terreur soudaine, Anna saisit son enfant dans les bras et couru jusqu'au château, ignorant les hurlements terrifiés des citoyens tentant de fuir les soldats remplis de rage . Elle ordonna aux quelques gardes présents de refermer les portes au plus vite . Les portes fit difficilement face à l'assaut, on retenait du mieux que l'on pouvait les hommes qui tentaient de forcer le passage . Un garde arriva aux côtés de la princesse déboussolée, il essayait de la convaincre qu'il fallait s'enfuir mais elle hurlait en retour que sa famille était à l'intérieur . Elle confia Georges à l' homme .

" Allez dans la petite cour, je vous y retrouverai là-bas "

Elle entra dans le château, ignora les domestiques paniqués qui s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens, elle trouva Kristoff qui tentait de calmer et d'organiser tout le monde, Analia dans une main .

" Anna ! Il faut partir ! Où est Georges ?!

- Il nous attends à la petite cour, allons-y ! "

La grande cour était prise d'assaut, le garde essayait de conduire le garçon jusqu'à la petite cour, se défendant difficilement avec sa seule épée . Mais les soldats eurent rapidement raison de lui d'une flèche entre les deux yeux, alors qu'ils étaient proche du point de rendez-vous . La famille avait déjà atteint l'endroit, la petite fille avait du mal à comprendre la situation dans les bras de sa mère qui faisait les cent pas pendant que son père se pressait de préparer un traîneau . Le véhicule prêt à partir, Anna attendit encore un instant avant de voir les hommes en armure pénétrer dans la cour, armes au poing . Kristoff attrapa le bras de son épouse et lança Sven au grand galop . La princesse se mit à hurler qu'il fallait faire demi-tour, que Georges était encore là-bas . Mais le traîneau s'enfonça dans la forêt, de plus en plus loin du château d'Arendelle que Anna ne quittait pas des yeux . Elle savait que son enfant était là-bas, elle aurait voulu sauter et aller le chercher . Mais quel espoir restait-il qu'il soit encore là-bas, et en vie ? Dans leur excès de rage, les soldats l'avait peut-être égorgé, ou peut-être avait-il pris la fuite dans une autre direction ? Elle espérait qu'elle le reverrait, mais comment savoir ce qui pourrait arriver dans ce monde qui devenait fou .

L'ouest était préparé, ils avaient construit des barricades et des murs de fortunes, faits de meubles et de tonneaux, tout le long de la ville . L'assaut fut rapide et meurtrier, l'ennemi jetait de l'huile bouillante et des projectiles qui brise les crânes et broient les os . L'armée du Nord força le passage et parvint à entrer dans la ville, l'Ouest reculait mais ne se dispersait pas . Ils combattaient avec rage et ne manquait pas d'effrayer les attaquant . Elsa suivit l'assaut, elle fut rapidement confrontée à l'audace et la colère sans limites de l'ennemi . Elle restait calme, bloquait des rues pour ralentir les soldats et n'hésitait pas à transpercer les corps de longues pointes de glace . Son intervention aida le Nord à avancer dans la ville et à petit à petit, faire tomber l'opposition . Sa concentration était maximale, elle tentait au mieux de protéger les troupes, de se protéger elle-même des flèches qu'on lui lançait et de continuer à avancer en mettant à terre un bon nombre d'homme . Koslov et Merchan, restaient près d'elle, surtout Koslov qui se satisfaisait bien de trouver de la protection auprès d'Elsa et de la voir tuer des dizaines d'homme à sa place . Le colonel du Sud exultait, il éventrait et décapitait sans répit, entouré de quelques de ses hommes, formant un cercle meurtrier . Il narguait et provoquait l'ennemi, riait à gorge déployait et semblait plus déchaîné que jamais . Alors que le Nord avançait, Koslov fit remarquer à la reine une tour de garde à quelques rues de là . Un homme regardait la bataille depuis la fenêtre . Le général essaya de faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait certainement du roi de l'Ouest .

" Si on le bat, la guerre et gagnée "

Elsa se fraya un passage à travers les combattant, empalant sans pitié .

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la tour, l'homme en surgit . Immense et droit, un épée à la main, seul face à ses ennemis, et un sourire narquois aux lèvres . Elsa voulu lancer une attaque, mais quelque chose n'allait pas . Pas de glace, pas de pics, pas de magie . Ses pouvoirs n'obéissaient plus . Elle fut terrorisée, Koslov aussi . Le souverain qui n'avait pas bougé, explosa d'un rire sadique, il pointa la reine du doigt .

" J'ai entendu parler de vous reine d'Arendelle . On m'a raconté que la glace jaillissait du sol, qu'elle tuait des dizaines d'hommes en quelques secondes . Je savais que vous seriez là, à ce moment bien précis . J'ai donc pris mes précautions . "

Il retira un gant, dévoila sa main . Elle était couverte de motifs qui brillaient d'une lumière pâle . Elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, d'où cela venait, mais quoi que ce fut, il bloquait sa magie .

" Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser Kristoff ! C'est notre fils bon sang ! "

La famille s'était arrêté dans la forêt, loin de la ville . Anna avait bondi du traîneau et hurlait, les yeux pleins de larmes avec sa fille dans les bras .

" On ne peut pas y retourner Anna ! La ville est prise !

- Tu voudrais le laisser là-bas ?!

- Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

- Et si ils le tuent ?! Il est peut-être déjà mort !

- Il y a très peu de chances, tu le sait ! Il a du sang royal !

- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus rien sur ce qui se fait dans ce monde ! Il n'a plus de sens ! "

Elle alla s'asseoir dans la neige, serrant Analia fort contre elle, se retenant de pleurer le plus fort qu'elle pouvait .

Ils avaient retrouvé quelques domestiques et citoyens rescapés, un camp de fortune avait été monté, et l'espoir encore présent il y a quelques heures s'était complètement éteint . Les soldats avait été envoyé d'après les information qui circulaient à propos d'une reine magicienne . Comprenant qu'elle était responsable de beaucoup de défaite, une troupe avait été envoyé au royaume . Vidée de ses soldats, le royaume n'avait pas été en mesure de riposter . Les habitantes aperçurent une fumée noire s'élever entre les arbres . Tout le monde se pressa au bord d'une corniche surplombant le royaume . De grandes flammes éclairaient le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, Arendelle était en flamme . Seule le château était épargné, mais la ville s'écroulait, les toitures, les maisons les arbres, tout était en train de partir en fumée . Les gens se mirent à pleurer, regardant leurs vies devenir des cendres . Un peu à l'écart, Anna regardait, silencieuse, le royaume s'embraser avec tout l'espoir qu'elle avait . Personne ne savait vraiment ce que tout cela voulait dire, avaient-ils perdu ? De quoi serait faite leur vie désormais ?

* * *

Euh ouais . Voilà, la fin approche et je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n'est que c'est sûrement la première fois que je finie une histoire . Hé, pas mal ! Allez, la suite arrive bientôt .


	7. Cadavre

Bon finalement il y aura 8 chapitres, et le prochain sera donc l'épilogue, le dénouement final, la fin, enfin tout se qui se termine quoi . Je pensais que j'aurais du mal avec ce passage, mais finalement j'ai réussi à bien le visualiser et j'ai essayé de le rendre le plus fidèle à ce que je voyais . Merci cerveau .

Bon c'est presque fini, le supplice que vous inflige cet ignoble fanfic est presque terminée .

* * *

Je ne possède que quelques personnages et lieux de l'histoire, le reste appartient à Disney .

* * *

Koslov poussa Elsa d'une main pour qu'elle échappe à l'épée qui s'abattait sauvagement sur elle . La lame frappa le sol dans un grand fracas, ramenant la reine à le réalité . Ayant mis la reine hors d'état de nuire, le roi de l'Ouest concentra son attention sur le général terrifié . Il regarda l'homme qui brandissait son épée à bout de bras, pris de sueurs froides .

" La guerre n'est pas faite pour tout le monde ! " Rigola le souverain .

Il attaqua, l'homme du Nord bloqua le geste, il fut repoussé en arrière d'un seul coup de pied . Déséquilibré, il riposta avec difficulté aux autres coups qui arrivaient . La reine ne savait que faire, elle regardait ses mains inutiles, se demandant se qui la sauverait . D'un coup vif, le roi désarma son adversaire, au bord de l'attaque cardiaque . Il le frappa à mains nues une première fois, ne ménageant pas ses coups, il lui fracassa la mâchoire et le nez, couvrit ses mains de sang avant de regarder l'homme s'écrouler dans la neige remuée .

" Pathétique . " Marmonna-t-il

Il repris son épée en main, et s'approcha d'Elsa . Elle évita justesse le premier coup qu'il lui porta mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le suivant qui lui lacéra la jambe . Elle chuta, porta une main à l'entaille qui lui lançait une terrible douleur . Il la frappa violemment au visage, elle fut sonnée pendant quelques instant par la force du poing . Il leva son arme au dessus de sa nuque, prêt à lui trancher la tête . Il l'abattrait sans aucun regret, il savait qu'elle était la cause de nombreuse défaites . Pas d'états d'âmes, juste un coup bref et il pourrait gagner la guerre, prendre le Nord tout entier . Il pourrait devenir le plus puissant des rois, dominant le monde . Un seul geste, un seul, rapide et net, sans aucune hésitation , et le pouvoir serait à lui . Il sourit, referma ses doigts sur le manche, il abaissa son bras .

Analia toussait, encore et encore . Sa maladie ne cessait d'empirer, la fièvre grimpait, ses forces diminuaient . Anna avait dû lui dire, que son frère était encore là-bas, à la ville qu'elle avait vu brûler . Mort sûrement, dans la terreur sans aucuns doutes, avec le sentiment en travers de la gorge qu'on l'avait abandonné . La princesse ne pouvait chasser de ses rêves et ses pensées, l'image de son enfant traversé par une épée, son sang jaillissant sur le sol puis de son petit corps froid et sans vie, abandonné sur le sol comme un chien galeux . Ses petits cheveux roux toujours en bataille, son air naïf, sa gentillesse et sa discrétion, son air penaud quand on lui reproche un bêtise, son sourire . . . Tout manquait à la famille qui se sentait meurtrie, touchée en plein cœur . La petite blonde ne voulait plus se battre, elle ne voulait plus sourire . Sans son frère et passant les nuits dehors, exposée à la rudesse des montagnes, elle se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour, d'une mort certaine . Ses parents non plus n'avait plus la force de se battre ou de la soutenir, tout le monde semblait avoir renoncé à la vie . Le camps de fortune était morose, tous les visages étaient tristes, le silence occupait l'espace du matin au soir . On se nourrissait peu, on dormait peu et on passait le plus clair de la journée à regarder Arendelle ,devenue un tas de cendres informes . On pouvait apercevoir des fois, des silhouettes de soldats, errant dans la cour, ne sachant trop que faire de cette ville morte . Le château devait être saccagé, les bureaux, les salons, les chambres devaient être dans tous les sens, les meubles retournés, les affaires éparpillés . Arendelle mourrait sur la montagne avec le reste de son peuple, dévastée .

Une douleur dans les côtes stoppa le roi dans son élan . De ses deux points serrés, Koslov avait frappé de toutes ses dernières force, brisant plusieurs côtes . Du bras, l'homme de l'Ouest envoya son attaquant au sol, celui-ci se releva d'un bond mais était désarmé . Fou de rage d'avoir vu son geste brisé, ses rêves de puissance soudainement empêché, le souverain donnait de grands coups d'épée irréfléchi . Il allait le tuer ce sale homme du Nord, le lapider, le décapiter et l'éventrer . Il voulait voir son visage quand il verrait ses tripes se déverser sur le sol, voir son dernier souffle s'échapper quand il tranchera sa tête . Pour l'instant il était inatteignable , il bondissait, en arrière et sur les côtés, évitait avec facilité ,et presque une certaine grâce, les coups remplis de force et dénués de réflexions que lui portait son ennemi enragé . Mais lors d'une dernière esquive, il se retrouva dos à la façade d'une maison, rapidement, la pointe de l'épée se posa sur sa gorge . Haletant comme un bœuf, rouge de colère, le souverain avait enfin réussi à attraper ce sale chien .

Elsa reprenait à peine ses esprit quand elle vit le général, coincé entre l'épée et le mur de pierre . Elle chercha rapidement du regard, une quelconque solution . Elle vit l'épée de Koslov à quelques mètres d'elle dans la neige . Elle essaya de se relever, sa jambe lui lançait terriblement, le sang tâchait la neige de pourpre . Elle pris son courage, rassembla ses forces et s'éleva difficilement . Elle avança, saisit l'arme , elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire .

" Le Nord sera à moi . Souffla le roi de l'Ouest . Le monde, sera à moi . Je serais le roi de tout . Je ne laisserais pas des bâtards dans ton genre me bloquer le passage . "

Le général savait que ces dernières heures seraient sur ce champs de bataille . Il avait peur, de la froideur de la mort, de ce qui pouvait l'attendre . Il avait peur d'avoir mal, de voir son sang sortir de sa gorge, de regarder impuissant, la reine de faire trancher la tête . Il aurait voulu une autre mort, douce et sereine . Il était loin de chez lui, de gens qu'il aimait . Qu'allait devenir son corps ensuite ? Restera-t-il sur la neige ensanglantée pendant des jours avant d'être ramassé et jeté à l'arrière d'une charrette puis il serait brûlé sur un bûcher avec d'autres cadavres ? Il ne voulait définitivement pas d'une fin comme celle-ci, mais qu'y pouvait-il désormais, peut-être que c'était comme ça que le sort voulait qu'il finisse .

Le sifflement d'une lame brisa l'instant, l'épée quitta la gorge . Le souverain se mit à hurler, il regarda sa main tomber sur le sol, sa main couverte de motifs brillants tenant son arme . Il regarda son poignet tranché, et vit, qui venait de porter le coup, la reine . De son autre bras, il la repoussa, elle tenait difficilement debout et s'écroula . Koslov voulu lui venir en aide, mais le roi avait déjà ramassé son arme, d'un coup sec, il lui trancha la gorge . Le militaire n'eut pas le temps de porter une main à sa blessure qu'il tomba, le sang se déversant dans un flot continu . Le roi de l'Ouest préféra faire demi-tour, déboussolé par la perte de sa main, il parti en direction de la forêt, tentant de stopper son hémorragie .

" Général ! " Hurla la reine qui venait de voir tomber l'homme dans un flot de sang . Elle se traîna jusqu'à lui, paniquée, elle essaya d'arrêter le saignement, mais ses mains tremblantes ne purent se poser correctement sur la plaie, la respiration de l'homme devenait saccadée et bruyante, il avait peur, du plus profond de son être, il était complètement terrifié .

" Laissez-moi majesté . Marmonna-t-il difficilement

- Je ne peux pas !

- Ne restez pas ici, je ne veux pas que vous me voyez mourir .

- Je vous en prie . . .

- Je suis . . . désolé . De vous avoir amenée dans tout ça . Quelqu'un comme vous ne devrais pas subir toutes ces horreurs . La mort est une délivrance ma reine, au moins je n'aurait plus à m'en inquiéter . . . laissez-moi .

- Je ne vous oublierez pas . . .

- Merci . . . "

Koslov ferma doucement les yeux, sa respiration était calme, son visage apaisé . La mort qui le terrifiait la prenait enfin, le délivrant de toute sa vie de faux semblants . Il avait paru grand, il mourrait aujourd'hui en grand homme . Elsa le regarda une dernière fois, puis porta son regard vers la forêt où elle apercevais la silhouette titubante du roi qui fuyait la bataille . Elle se releva, avec peine . Elle arracha un morceau de sa cape pour en entourer sa jambe . Elle regarda ses mains, elle sentait le pouvoir remonter en elle . Elle regarda le ciel, en quelques mouvement, un blizzard s'abattit sur la ville, elle s'élança sur les pas de son ennemi .

Le roi de l'Ouest se protégeait le visage du vent violent et des flocons qui fouettait sa peau . Il savait que cette tempête n'avait rien de naturel, et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, la reine magicienne approchait . Soudainement, un mur de glace lui barra la route, il recula de quelques pas, des pics jaillirent de la neige, frôlant sa joue . Il parti de l'autre côté, se mit à courir avec peine dans la neige épaisse . Sur son chemin, il esquiva de nombreuses fois des pointes glacées qui l'obligeait à changer de direction . Il paniquait, pointait son épée vers tous les bruits suspects qu'il entendait . Une muraille de pieux lui asséna quelques griffures, il recula mais fut bloqué par une nouvelle attaque . Il regarda autour de lui, il était entouré de piques, qui grandissait petit à petit dans sa direction, comme des murs se resserrant sur lui . Une silhouette paru dans le blizzard, il observa avec terreur la reine s'avancer vers sa prison glacée .

Elle le regarda, cet homme qui la remplissait de haine, repensas aux mots du général .

" Si on le bat, la guerre est gagnée . "

Il n'avait pas parlé de meurtre ou de mise à mort, juste de le battre, cet homme qui représentait tout l'enjeu de la bataille . Koslov regrettait, d'avoir emmené la reine sur un champ de bataille, de lui faire tuer des gens de sa main, et même si il se satisfaisait de la protection que cela offrait, il se désolait de la voir sombrer un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres . A cet instant, elle compris, que l'on ne lui avait jamais demandé de devenir une arme, elle s'était-elle même éloigné des sentiments pour se protéger des horreurs de la guerre, jamais on ne l'avait forcée à tuer . Elle ne se basait plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses actions, le cerveau sans le cœur choisi la solution de facilité et ne pose pas de questions . Si elle voulait gagner aujourd'hui, elle devait faire revenir son cœur, écouter ce que ses sentiments lui disait, il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle pourrait rentrer la tête haute à Arendelle . Elle n'était pas un monstre tuant sans merci, elle était humaine, elle devait agir en tant que tel .

Elle avança vers le souverain, restant droite et fière malgré l'intense douleur que sa blessure lui infligeait et regarda l'homme droit dans ses yeux terrifiés .

" La guerre est terminée . "

* * *

Bon voilà, on sait (en gros ) ce qui se passe de ce côté là, Koslov il est mourut, et lisez le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui advient d'Arendelle et de la petite famille d'Anna .


	8. Renaissance

Et . . . c'est la fin .

Wahou j'ai terminé une fanfic ?! Trop bien . Espérons que la fin ne vous déçoivent pas .

Réponse aux reviews

**Pakito :** Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! C'est vrai ? Ils sont mignon ? Cool, c'est leur but principal . Quant à Elsa, je croit qu'en temps de guerre elle à autre chose à penser .

Pour en revenir sur le film principal, je ne crois pas que le fait que ce soit un film pour enfant justifie le côté niais . Je vais prendre un autre Disney pour exemple, Robin des Bois . Si on regarde bien, dans ce film on montre un usurpateur, de l'abus de pouvoir, de la misère, et même des condamnations à mort . Rien de très enfantin, pourtant ce film est bien destiné aux enfants . Dans Frozen, tout ce que l'on montre c'est des pouvoirs pas trop contrôlables, un gars un peu méchant et que l'amour c'est génial . Les films pour enfant sont le témoin de mentalité en pleine évolution, l'enfant est aujourd'hui considéré d'une manière très différente que comment il était considéré il y a quelques années . Mais c'est un sujet long sur lequel je ne m'étendrais pas ici . J'espère au moins que tu a compris mon propos .

Vluk : Si tu t'attendais à ce que je mette : Point de vue de truc

C'est niet . Mais de toute façon on ne change pas de point de vue, il reste interne . Tu parle peut-être du changement de personnage suivi ? Mais merci pour ton avis, il est grandement apprécié .

* * *

Le blizzard s'était dissipé, enfin calme, Elsa marchait jusqu'à la ville dévastée . Elle avait laissé le roi de l'Ouest s'enfuir vers les montagnes, sachant sa défaite certaine . Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle avait gagné, elle qui ne voulait pas prendre part à la guerre, qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir au monde . La ville était étrangement calme, ça en était presque dérangeant . La bataille était encore fortement présente, les corps, les débris et les armes jonchaient le sol, elle était la seule debout à déambuler entre les cadavres . Tout le monde s'était entre-tué, les derniers survivants avait dû s'enfuir . L'endroit était mort, un champs de désolation, et la reine se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire désormais, seule avec sa jambe blessée . Elle regardai les hommes éteints, les visages des victimes, quand regard lui parut familier . Elle approcha, et sous des débris et des morts, elle reconnu Merchan qui gisait dans une mare de sang . Lui aussi avait fini par succomber, mort dans la même violence que celle dans laquelle il avait vécu . Au final il n'était pas un si mauvais homme, peut-être avait-il trop de colère en lui . Elle continua de marcher, un peu désespérée . A la sortie de la ville, elle trouva un cheval qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle . Elle grimpa sur le dos de l'animal et s'éloigna de son dernier champs de bataille . Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'un seul but, retourner à Arendelle et tout oublier . Le meurtre, la violence et la rage n'aurait plus jamais de place dans sa vie .

Traverser le Nord seule était une tâche assez longue, elle commença par s'arrêter dans une ville afin d'obtenir des soins pour sa jambe . Elle repris des forces et des provisions et s'attaqua à la longue route qui l'attendait . Il avait fallu deux semaines au convoi militaire pour atteindre la côte ouest, seule elle pourrait avancer plus vite, d'autant plus que l'hiver arrivait sur sa fin et que petit à petit, la neige quittait les sols . Sur son chemin, Elsa voyait l'avancement des nouvelles de la guerre . Les dernières troupes de l'Ouest avait quitté le Nord, au Sud, la nouvelle que le roi avait été battu avait également fait fuir les occupants . Les bateaux de marchandises reprenait petit à petit leur flux normal et les pays fêtaient leur retour à une vie normale . La reine avait hâte, de retrouver son royaume prospère et heureux, les visages souriant de Anna, Kristoff, Analia et Georges . Le chemin se faisait de plus en plus facile avec le retour du printemps, les montagnes étaient plus facile à franchir et les chemins plus agréables à emprunter . Elle ne mit ainsi qu'une semaine pour atteindre son royaume, lorsque les chemins lui parurent familier, elle sentait que sa maison n'était pas loin . Avant de rentrer, elle s'arrêta au royaume de Strevis . Elle fut accueillie en héros, on la félicita pour la libération du royaume ainsi que du Nord tout entier . Elle fut cependant surprise d'entendre que la ville n'avait pas de nouvelles de son royaume et qu'Arendelle ne recevait pas de navires . Inquiète qu'il ai pu arriver quelque chose, elle se pressa de traverser les montagnes, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour la nuit .

Au petit matin, elle descendit vers la ville, elle fut abasourdie de ce qu'elle découvrit . Les maisons et les rues avaient disparues, tout n'étaient que des cendres et des gravas, l'endroit était aussi désert que le champs de bataille . Elle put voir sur le sol des cadavres calcinés, des femmes des enfants . Elle eut envie de pleurer . Voilà que l'horreur s'invitait chez elle en son absence . Le château était le seul endroit intact, les portes étaient grandes ouvertes . Elle entra péniblement et mis pied à terre . Quelques débris ornaient la cour, elle était vide et muette . Elle poussa les portes du bâtiment laissées ouvertes, à l'intérieur c'était le chaos . Les meubles étaient retournés, déplacés, les affaires étaient éparpillées et l'endroit toujours aussi désespérément vide . Elsa marcha longuement dans les couloirs dévastés, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait pu arriver . On aurait dit qu'on avait fui l'endroit en vitesse, mais était-ce un incendie accidentel qui les avait fait fuir ? Ou s'agissait-il d'autre chose ?

Ils seraient revenus après un incendie, et il n'y aurait pas autant de morts dans les rues . Le royaume avait-il donc subit une attaque ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer une conclusion de ses pensées qu'un bruit la fit sursauter . Elle se retourna, vit un tissus bouger et entendit quelques bruits de pas . Elle s'approcha de la pièce d'où venait le bruit, un peu sur ses gardes . Bien que dévastée, elle reconnu la chambre, il s'agissait de celle des jumeaux . Une petite voix s'éleva de derrière un lit renversé .

" C'est toi tante Elsa ? "

L'enfant apparu de derrière le meuble, il était maigre et sale mais affichait un grand sourire à la vue de sa tante . Jamais la reine n'aurait pensé être aussi heureuse de voir cette tignasse rousse en bataille . Le petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras tendus .

" Georges ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi ! Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

- Non, que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Un grand bateaux est arrivé au port, il y avait plein de gens avec des épées dedans . Ils ont tué le garde et ils m'ont enfermé dans une pièce . Et un jour ils sont partis, mais personne n'est revenu . "

Arendelle avait donc été attaqué, mais qu'était devenu le reste de sa famille ? Sa main serrée dans celle de son neveu, la reine marcha dans son royaume dévasté, ils cherchèrent dans chaque pièce du château, dans la grande cour et autour des murs . Soudain, Georges retrouva ses souvenirs du jour de l'attaque . Il se rappela des paroles de sa mère qui voulait se rendre à la petite cour, de son visage paniqué . La petite cour, c'est par là qu'il fallait partir .

Anna fixait un tas de neige en train de fondre, l'herbe autour avait repoussé, la terre renaissait . Comment un spectacle aussi réjouissant pouvait la rendre aussi triste ? Plus rien ne la rendait heureuse, elle avait renoncé à tout, sa vie son bonheur, et même ses enfants . Elle se demandait des fois si sauter du haut de la corniche ne serais pas mieux que de vivre cette vie qui n'avait plus rien à lui offrir . Elle rentra au camp, plusieurs personnes étaient mortes depuis qu'il vivaient sur la montagne, une femme s'était suicidée parce qu'elle avait perdu toute sa famille . La princesse avait encore Kristoff, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle ne savait plus si elle pourrait encore vivre pour lui . Soudainement, un cri lui fit lever la tête, une voix familière qui la toucha en plein cœur .

" Maman ! "

Les bras tendus, les cheveux roux dans tous les sens, c'était bien Georges qui courrait vers elle . Elle se mit à pleurer avant même d'avoir pu le toucher . Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, pour que plus jamais on ne lui reprenne . Quelqu'un d'autre arrivait derrière, au début elle ne reconnu pas cette personne qui traînait son cheval, mais rapidement, son sourire lui apparut comme la chose la plus réconfortante au monde .

" Elsa . . . " marmonna-t-elle .

Les sœurs s'enlacèrent dans un flot de larmes . Sa sœur, sa chère sœur que tout le monde croyait morte, lui avait ramenée son enfant, et désormais sa joie de vivre . Jamais elle ne pensait la revoir, que tout son monde était mort avec cette guerre . Peut-être que la vie lui réservait encore de belles choses . Après les retrouvailles avec Kristoff, il restait encore une personne à voir . Sous une tente bricolée, la petite blonde dormait, respirant avec difficulté . Elsa la réveilla en lui passant une main dans les cheveux . Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina, elle sourit enfin, après de douloureuses semaines, tout semblait redevenir plus léger .

"Georges ! Tante Elsa ! Vous êtes revenus !

- Je te l'avais promis .

- Le bois ? Tu l'as gardé ? "

La reine sorti de sa poche le morceau de toutes les couleurs et le ruban bleu .

" Il ne m'a jamais quitté . C'est grâce à lui que je suis revenue .

- On rentre à la maison maintenant ?

- Tout le monde rentre, la guerre est finie . "

Quelques mois plus tard, Arendelle faisait table rase du passé . Les cendres avaient été balayée, les maisons étaient en reconstruction . Le royaume renaissant accueillait des bateaux de marchandises, et de nouveaux citoyens . La guerre était définitivement partie des esprits de tout le Nord, on tentait de guérir les plaies et de faire baisser les tensions du côté de l'Ouest . Quelques arrangements avait été faits, timidement, les navires autrefois ennemis accostaient sur les ports . On découvrait de nouvelles richesses chez le voisin et les choses semblaient enfin se calmer . Elsa avait repris sa vie en main, elle retrouvait de la stabilité auprès de sa famille . Anna avait repris goût à la vie, elle remerciait chaque jour le destin de lui avoir rendu sa sœur et ses enfants qu'elle croyait perdus . Quelques jours après son retour au royaume, Analia était sur pied, de nouveau elle-même . On avait presque fêté le jour où elle avait fait une nouvelle bêtise . La temps de la guerre était bien loin, comme un lointain cauchemar . Pour que la guerre laisse malgré tout une trace, on érigeait dans les villes des monuments aux morts, pour que le peuple se souvienne de cette sombre époque . C'est en se rappelant tout cela qu'on ne pourrait œuvrer qu'en faveur de la paix . De son armure, la reine ne savait pas quoi faire . Elle lui rappelait trop le temps où elle avait dû tuer, mais pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en débarrassé . Elle la fit mettre dans les caves, occupant la même place qu'avait la bataille dans son esprit . Un souvenir présent et bien réel, mais placé dans un coin qui ne gênerait plus sa vie . Elle voulait un nouveau départ, avec ce qu'elle avait vécu comme expérience et de nouveaux buts en tête, une douce renaissance .

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que mon travail vous aura plu, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à les poser, j'y répondrais dans ce dernier chapitre avec grand plaisir ,pour ne pas risquer de spoiler qui que ce soit .


End file.
